


Undeniable

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's the only way to wake him safely from the nightmares.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

It's the only way to wake him safely from the nightmares. He has to be woken, or the nightmare won't stop and he'll be trapped there. The last time that happened, he spent three days fixing the stuff he'd broken, and a month brooding about it.

Tifa reaches across Cloud's face, and touches his left cheek, putting her wrist and the scent of her before his nose. Touch to tell him what's real; scent to say he's safe in a way his nightmares can't twist. 

Hyper-blue eyes blink up at her, a sleepy smile tells her he's all right.


End file.
